The Affair
by funkymunky2511
Summary: AH E/B J/B For two weeks out of the year Edward and Bella pretended that what they had was real.


**Pen name: funkymunky2511**

**Rating: M**

**Paring: E/B J/B**

**Title: The Love Affair**

**A/N: This is a one-shot I did for TwilightFans for Haiti hosted by Mskathy. I plan on extending this story over the summer but for now I'm posting this up.**

**I want to thank TwilightMundi and DreaC for looking this over and acting as my betas for this story. Ths is my first attempt at smut so if it sucks don't say I didn't warn you.**

**No copyright Infringement is intended. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and their respective owners.**

**BPOV**

I heard the pilot over the speakers notifying us of our landing. I put my seat-back up, took off my ring, and braced myself. I hadn't seen Edward in almost a year, since our last trip to St. Louis. Since then he had moved back to Chicago and begun working at his father's practice. I was glad that Edward was making a life without me; it made it easier for me to leave and know that I wasn't leaving him distraught, like those first few years we had established this set up.

For two weeks out of the year Edward and I went on vacation and pretended to be a normal loving couple. It was all I could offer of myself for him and he graciously accepted it. My police chief father had forced me to marry my high school sweetheart, Jacob, after he got me knocked up in high school . We lived a pleasant life, managed to go to school with the help of both of our fathers and raised our baby girl, Sandra.

I thought I was happy, and I thought that the life I had been living was enough for me, until I met Edward five years ago. I worked as a consultant for various firms all over the world and his firm had hired me for a malpractice suit against a plastic surgeon who had failed to properly care for the patient.

The chemistry between us was electric and undeniable. I found myself in his bed after only a week. After our case was over, I had to return to my real life, but Edward had begged me to stay. I had never told him that I was married, or that I had a daughter, for fear of ruining the magic. He begged me to run away with him and I said no.

We didn't speak again until six months later, when his firm had hired me again. We slept together the first day. Instead of offering me a life, Edward offered me a vacation, an escape. He assumed I was too committed to my work for me to abandon it for him, and I didn't correct him. Throughout the course of five years Edward and I had taken vacations all over the world, offering me an alternative from my now meaningless existence.

We would pick an obscure place to hide out and enjoy our limited time together, pretending we were that happy couple he wanted us to be and that I wished we could be. This time we picked a small town in Arizona named Buckeye. It was far enough from Phoenix that it didn't make us feel so disconnected from reality but far enough to know we were in our own world.

Edward had arrived a day before to set up the house that he had insisted on renting and pick me up from the airport. I waited by the baggage claim for my bag to fall down the conveyer belt when I heard his smooth voice coming from behind me.

"Bella," he called.

I turned around and instantly felt at peace. I walked toward him and he picked up the pace and closed the space in between us. "I've missed you, love," he said, embracing me in a warm hug.

"Me too," I said returning the hug.

We waited as my bag came down and he helped me grab it and lead me to the rental car. He packed my bag in the trunk and led me to the passenger side.

"Your hair is longer," he said starting the car.

"Yeah, I remembered how much you loved it this way," I responded.

"Thanks," he said, grabbing my hand and kissing my knuckles.

"So how far a drive?" I asked.

"Far enough," he said.

The drive was at least an hour, maybe more. We spent the time falling back into rhythm and catching up. We discussed his new job and my travel expeditions. I had invented a whole new life for him, where I was single girl who lived in Seattle, Washington with her now retired police chief father. I didn't lead an exciting life and I kept it as vague as possible.

We finally arrived and I marveled at the simplicity that was the house. It was completely covered with brick molding and dark wood paneling. I unbuckled my seat belt and grabbed my purse as Edward grabbed my luggage.

He led me into the living room and gave me a quick tour of the small three bedroom home. We ended in the master bedroom, where he put my luggage and sat with me. The first time back together was always awkward, not because we were out of practice but because of the initiation process.

"I need a shower... will you join me?" I finally asked, unable to hide my enthusiasm.

"I thought you'd never ask," he responded, swooping me into his embrace.

He began to unbutton my shirt and I his. We fumbled a little but didn't let it slow us down. He unhooked my bra and my nipples hardened at his touch.

"Perfection," he said as he teased my nipples.

His hands traveled slowly to the front of my jeans where he unzipped them and let them drop on the floor. He began to remove my lace panties when I stopped him and ran into the bathroom.

I took my underwear off and threw it at him. I could see the bulge in his jeans ready to get out, and he removed his pants and boxers instantly. I turned on the water and played with the knobs until I found a temperature suitable for me. He joined me in the shower and began to kiss my neck as the water poured over us.

Soon his kisses became impatient and fast. "I need you," he growled and picked me up, sliding into me. I placed my hands over his neck and wrapped my legs around him and held on tight, knowing that this was going to be rough. He began to pump into me slowly, trying to find his center of gravity and avoid us falling. I marveled at the sensation of his hard cock in my hot core and wished it would never end. He was the only man that belonged there.

He pushed my back to the tile wall and I held on as his cock rammed into me. I bit down on my lip, fighting the urge to scream for more, but my self composure was quickly forgotten once I heard him grunting.

"Bella... Fuck," he managed to say.

His movements became more feverish, and I knew he was close and so was I. He adjusted himself one more time, the change in angle being exactly what I needed to climax. As my walls tightened I felt him come inside me. Our breathing began to slow down and I unwrapped my legs from his body.

"I love you," he said.

"Met too," I responded. He kissed my forehead and began to wash my hair.

"I missed you," he whispered into my ear.

"I did too, all I do is think about you," I responded. He kissed me again and we finished showering.

We got dressed quickly and went downstairs to eat some lunch. Edward had always been the chef so I let him cook for me. It was one of the rare moments I let him take care of me.

We spent the rest of the day alternating between movies and romps in the sack. As he cooked dinner for us I checked in with my family back home.

I called Jacob's cell phone and he answered right away.

"Hey, babe, how is Miami?" he asked.

"Fine, I was just calling to let you know I arrived and that I miss you and Sandra," I said sweetly.

"We miss you too. Do you want to talk to her?" he said handing her the phone before I could say no.

"Mommy, I miss you so much. Why I can't I go with you," she whined.

"Sandra, let's not get into this. How is school?"

She began to tell me about what she had been learning, and I was content knowing that she was happy. We said goodbye and I went back downstairs.

Our routine for the rest of the week was similar to that of the first day and had been going smoothly. It wasn't until the following Monday, when Edward decided to go grocery shopping, that I got a call from Sandra's school telling me that she had broken her arm after a fall off the monkey bars. Instantly I called Jacob and booked a flight home. I packed all of my belongings and called a car service to pick me up. I wrote a note for Edward and prayed that the car would get here fast enough.

Edward's car pulled into the driveway and I knew it was time to end my affair.

"Honey, I'm home," he yelled as he walked into the house.

I sat at the foot of the stairs with my luggage and he noticed me as soon as the door closed shut.

"What the hell is this?" he asked angrily.

I was about to explain when the car finally arrived.

"I have to go, here," I said, handing him the note.

"Bella, don't," he begged softly.

"I have to go. My daughter is hurt and I need to go to her. Just read the letter, I'm sorry."

I gave him one last peck on his lipsgrabbed my luggage and ran out as he stood frozen. I jumped into the car and hurried the driver along.

I got to the airport with time to spare and waited for my flight to depart. I sat in the corner and cried until boarding began. I wiped my tears and took my seat by the window, hoping to distract myself.

The last of the passengers boarded and we were finally able to leave. I got to Seattle after almost three hours and rushed home. Jacob, Charlie, and Billy were in the living room watching the news when I walked in.

I dropped my luggage in the entrance and walked towards Jacob and gave him a small hug. I greeted everyone and they left almost as soon as I finished saying hello. They apologized for the rush and were gone leaving me alone with Jacob. He explained to me that Sandra was asleep and had been waiting for me to come home.

I nodded and headed into Sandra's room but he stopped me and warned me to be quiet. I peeked my head into her room and watched my angel sleep for a few seconds before Jacob pulled me away.

"Want some coffee," he suggested, heading to our kitchen.

I agreed and sat next to him as we drank our coffee in silence. I looked around the dim rooms of my home and realized I hadn't been home in a really long time. I couldn't look at Jacob in the eye just yet so I continued to inspect and familiarize myself with my surroundings.

"Where were you?" he finally asked.

"I was in Miami, I got the first flight out," I reasoned.

"Don't lie to me," he growled. "I checked all incoming flights and none of them arrived when you did."

"I'm sorry," I apologized immediately.

"No you're not, but you will be," he muttered as he drank his coffee.

**Chapter End Note: I know it's short but there will be more, I promise. **


End file.
